Barney's Colorful World!
'Barney's Colorful World! is Barney's Fourth episodes and the touring stage show an PBS prime-time special that aired on August 26, 2003-November 16th, 2008. '(following Barney Live! in New York City and Barney's Big Surprise). It originally toured in US, Canada, Puerto Rico, Australia, and the UK from 2003-2004. Later, it toured in Mexico in 2007, and in Brazil in 2011. The show was released on VHS and DVD in 2004. Also known as Barney's Colourful World Live in the UK. '' '''Filming Location: Dodge Theatre- Phoenix, Arizona 'Plot' Barney takes the audience on a trip to the far reaches of the world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest, next, they travel on a city bus to the Arctic, next they travel on a sailing ship to beach, and next, they go under the sea. Along the way, they'll meet toe-tappin' penguins, a dancing polar bear, a glittering starfish (who is a real "star"), and a giant blue whale. 'Cast' *'Barney (voice) - Dean Wendt' *'Barney (costume) - Patrick Mcalister and Rick Starkweather' *'Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson' *'Baby Bop (costume) - Jenifer Barlean and Matthew N. Myers' *'BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz' *'BJ (costume) - Dave Kendall and Jerad Harris' *'Mike - Blake Garrett (only appearance)' *'Donny - Alex Collins (only appearance)' *'Sarah - Tory Green (only appearance)' *'Gina - Alexis Acosta (only appearance)' *'Jamal (Jalil Williams) (video only)' *'Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (video only)' *'Laura - Julia Nicholson (video only)' *'Mom - Mauri Howell' 'Song List' 'Act 1' *'Barney Theme Song' *'If You're Happy and You Know It' *'Being Together' *'Mr. Knickerbocker' *'The Airplane Song' *'Jungle Adventure' *'The Elephant Song' *'If All the Raindrops' *'The Wheels on the Bus' *'It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR!' *'Look at Me I'm Dancing!' *'The Rainbow Song' 'Act 2' *'I'd Love to Sail' *'The Baby Bop Hop' *'Mister Sun' *'BINGO' *'Castles So High' *'The Duckies Do' *'If I Lived Under the Sea' *'Bubbles' *'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' *'Just Imagine' *'Colors All Around' *'I Love You' Barney's Colorful World! Previews 'Original 2004 Releaseded' Added Opening Previews *'Dark Blue FBI Warning (2002)' *'Barney's Once Upon A Time Preview (1996)' *'Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999)' *'Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present)' *'Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version)' *'Barney's Colorful World! Title Card (Season 2 Version)' 'Added Closing Previews' *'Kids for Charater Preview (1996)' *'Barney's Talent Show Preview (1995)' 'Trivia' *'This was the first national tour to feature Dean Wendt as the voice of Barney.' *'Rebecca Wilson (who played Kelly in Barney Live! in New York City!) was credited as a dancer.' *'This is the frist appearances of Donny, Mike, Sarah, and Gina. However, prior to this, Sarah (Tory Green) made her first cameo in the added to Barney's Fun & Games.' *'This is the first major Barney tour to not have any new songs.' *'''When the live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members ('Jamal 'Rachel 'Laura'). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. In the UK and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the US opening).' *'In the live on stage version of this show, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version this is the only time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement.' *'On live with Regis and Kelly, When Barney guest stared, he was talking about what was going to happen in this show.' *'The tour was launched at Radio City Musical, again as an homage to Barney's sucess in Barney Live! in New York City!.' 'International Release Dates Edit' 'Colorful Monde de Barney! ''Barney emmène le public dans un voyage aux confins du monde. Avec l'aide de l'imagination, ils voyagent dans un avion de la forêt tropicale, à côté, ils se déplacentsur un bus de la ville de l'Arctique, à côté de leur voyage sur un bateau à voile sur la plage, et à côté, ils vont sous la mer. Sur le chemin, ils rencontreront pingouinstoe-tappin, un ours polaire de danse, une étoile de mer étincelante (qui est un véritable"star"), et une baleine géante bleue. 'Красочную Барни в мир!' Барни берет аудиторию на экскурсию к далеким пределам мира. При помощивоображения, они перемещаются на борту самолета в тропические лесаряда,они летают на городском автобусе к Арктикеряда они перемещают на парусном судне до пляжа, а рядом, они идут в море. По пути они встретят пингвинов ногTappin, танцы белых медведей, сверкающие звезды (который является реальным "звезда"), и гигантский синего кита. 'الدولي الجولة العالمية ملونة!' بارني يأخذ المشاهدين في رحلة إلى أقاصي أنحاء العالم. مع المساعدة من الخياليسافر متن طائرة الى الغابات المطيرة في،المقبل، يسافرون على متن حافلة المدينة إلى القطب الشمالي، بجانب يسافرون على متن سفينة تبحر إلى الشاطئ، والقادم، ويذهبون تحت سطح البحر. على طول الطريق، وأنها سوف تلبي طيور البطريق أخمص القدمين المقبل، يسافرون على متن حافلة المدينة إلى القطب الشمالي، بجانب يسافرون على متن سفينة تبحر إلى الشاطئ، والقادم، ويذهبون تحت سطح البحر. على طول الطريق، وأنها سوف تلبي طيور البطريق أخمص القدمين tappin '، دب قطبيالرقص، وهو نجم البحر المتلألئة (الذي هو "نجم" الحقيقي)، والحوت الأزرق العملاق. 'Kolorowa Światowa jak Sklep Barneys!' Barney zabiera widzów w podróż do odległych zakątków świata. Z pomocą wyobraźni, podróżują na pokładzie samolotu do dżungli, obok, oni podróżować autobusem miejskim do Arktyki, obok podczas podróży na żaglowcu do plaży, a obok, idą w morzu. Po drodze będą spełniać Zbieżność Tappin 'penguins, taniec Niedźwiedź polarny, błyszczącą rozgwiazdy (który jest prawdziwym "gwiazda") i gigantycznypłetwal błękitny. 'Barney'nın Renkli Dünya!' Barney'nin tüm dünyada bilinir kılabilmişlerdir kesimlerinde bir gezi izleyici alır.Bundan sonra plaja bir yelkenli gemi ile seyahat, ve sonraki hayal yardımıyla vegelecek, yağmur ormanlarının bir uçakta seyahat, onlar, Arctic bir şehir otobüsleri ile seyahat, bu deniz altında gidin. Yol boyunca, onlar ayak-götüryorsun penguenler, adans eden kutup ayısını, a parıldayan Deniz (edenler gerçek bir "yıldızlı bir" olan), vedev bir mavi balina buluşacağız. 'Barney začíná svou barvitý Světový!' Barney vezme diváky na cestu do vzdálených koutů světa. S pomocí představivosti,oni cestují v letadle do deštného pralesa, další se vydají na městský autobus do Arktidy, další cestují na plachetnici na pláži, a vedle, jdou pod mořem. Podél cesty, onisplňují špičkou Tappinem 'tučňáci, taneční lední medvěd, třpytivý hvězdice (kdo je skutečný "hvězda") a obří modrou velrybu. 'העולם צבעוני של בארני!' ריקודים, כוכבי ים נוצצים (שהוא" כוכב "אמיתי), ולווייתן כחול ענקי .ולאחר מכן, הם הולכים מתחת לים. לאורך הדרך, הם יפגשו את הפינגווינים "הבוהן tappin, דוב קוטב ברני כ את הקהל הנסיעה מגיע המרוחקות של העולם. עם העזרה של דמיון שהם נוסעים למטוס ליערות הגשם, הבא, הם נוסעים באוטובוס עירוני לקוטב הצפוני, בסמוך הם נוסעים בספינת מפרש לחוף הים, 'Barney bunte Welt!' Barney nimmt das Publikum mit auf eine Reise in die Weiten der Welt. Mit Hilfe der Phantasie, sie im Flugzeug reisen des Regenwaldesneben, diese für ein Linienbus in die Arktis reisen, neben sie auf einem Segelschiff zum Strand fahren, und am nächsten, sie unter dem Meer zu gehen. Entlang des Weges werden sie erfüllenFuß-tappin Pinguine ein tanzender Eisbär, eine glänzende Seesternen (wer eine echte"Star"), und eine riesige Blauwals. 'Barneys De kleurrijke World!' Barney neemt het publiek mee op een reis naar de verre uithoeken van de wereld. Met de hulp van de verbeelding, ze reizen op een vliegtuig naar het regenwoud, volgende,ze reizen op een stadsbus naar de Noordpool, naast reizen ze op een zeilschip naar het strand, en de volgende, ze gaan onder de zee. Langs de weg, ze zullen ontmoetenteen-tappin pinguïns, een dansende ijsbeer, een schitterende zeesterren (die een echte "sterrenhotel"), en een gigantische van de Blauwe vinvis. 'Barney Színes világ!' Barney veszi a közönség egy utazás a távoli eléri a világ. A rendszer segítségével aképzelet, utaznak egy repülőgépen, hogy az esőerdők mellett, utaznak egy városi busz, hogy az Északi-sark mellett utaznak egy vitorlás hajó a strand, és a következő,mennek a tenger alatt. Az út során, akkor találkozunk toe-Tappin "pingvinek, egy táncoló jegesmedve, egy csillogó csillag (aki egy igazi" kategóriájú "), valamint ahatalmas kék bálna. 'Πολύχρωμος κόσμος Μπάρνι!' Μπάρνι οι θεατές σε ταξίδι στα πέρατα τον κόσμο. Με τη συνδρομή της φαντασίας του,τους ταξιδεύετε στο αεροπλάνο στη τροπικό δάσος, δίπλα, που ταξιδεύουν σε ένα λεωφορείο της πόλης στην Αρκτική, δίπλα ταξιδεύουν σε ένα ιστιοφόρο στην παραλία,και την επόμενη, πηγαίνουν κάτω από τη θάλασσα. Μαζί με τον τρόπο, που θαανταποκρίνονται πιγκουίνους toe-Tappin », ένα χορευτικό πολική αρκούδα, μια λαμπερή αστερίες (που είναι ένα πραγματικό" αστέρι "), και ένα γιγαντιαίο γαλάζιες φάλαινες. 'バーニーの生彩のある世界！' バーニーは、世界の遠流域への旅行に聴衆を取る。彼らは次のビーチへ帆船に移動して、[[Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos] Category:Barney Stage Show Tour. Category:Barney Stage Show Category:2003 episodes Category:2004 episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Season 9 Videos Category:1996 episodes Category:2000 episodes